Jasmine (Disney)
Jasmine is the deuteragonist and the love interest of the titular protagonist of ''Aladdin. ''She is the 6th Disney Princess in the official lineup and the first Disney Princess to not be a main protagonist for the entire movie. She is the daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. Unwilling to marry any of the snobbish and self-centered princes her father suggests, she runs away from home, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his crazy sister. Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, but later accepts his proposal after falling in love with him on a magic carpet ride. During this time, Jasmine sees through Aladdin's disguise, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon announcing her decision to marry Aladdin, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. At the same time, Aladdin attempts to tell the truth of his true identity, but before he can do so, Jafar already exposed his true identity to Jasmine. After Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, he then makes Jasmine his personal slavegirl. Jasmine was then forced into the revealing costume of a harem concubine and leashed to Jafar's throne to serve him. While Aladdin is banished to the frozen tundra, Jasmine must endure Jafar's lecherous advances and humiliations. When Aladdin finally returns, looking to rescue Jasmine and save the kingdom, she helps him distract Jafar by seducing him and pretending to fall madly in love with him. After Jafar discovers she lied, Jasmine tries to steal the lamp in order to restore her father's kingdom. She is then trapped in an hourglass, and nearly dies from lack of air. In the end, she is saved by Aladdin after Aladdin sucks Jafar into his lamp along with Iago and returns to be Princess of Agrabah, with her father, the Sultan. By the end of the film, she and Aladdin finally got married when the two are on a magic carpet ride once again as they share their second kiss. She is voiced by Linda Larkin with Lea Salonga doing her singing voice. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Movie Heroes Category:Married Category:Life Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Royal Maidens Category:Animal Kindness Category:Captured Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Mermaids Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Restricted Heroes Category:Heroes who get punished Category:Neutral Good Category:Advocates Category:Important Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Different Cultures Heroes By Eric Evans Category:Wife of a Hero Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Sofia the First Heroes Category:Epic Mickey heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Blue Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Big good Category:Pure of Heart